youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Cyberbully in Sonic Style
Cyberbully is a television film that premiered on July 17, 2011 on ABC Family. ABC Family worked with Seventeen magazine to make the film, and hopes it will "delete digital drama". The film tells the story of a teenage girl who is bullied online. It was filmed in Montreal. The film was released on DVD February 7, 2012. Plot Taylor Hillridge (Amy Rose) is a teenage girl whose father recently left the family and is being raised by her single mother, Kris (Vanilla) along with her younger brother, Eric (Shadow). She's close friends with two other girls, Samantha Caldone (Cream) and Cheyenne Mortenson (Cosmo). Earlier, Taylor made a seemingly innocuous comment to one of her classmates, Lindsay Fordyce (Rouge) which Lindsay took great offense. She receives a computer for her seventeenth birthday from her mom. At first, Taylor is excited by the independence of going online without her mother always watching her. Meanwhile, her crush, Scott asks her to the dance which she says yes. Cheyenne is happy for her, but Samantha does not like Scott because she previously went out with his friend who later dumped her. Taylor soon finds herself the victim of cyberbullying when she becomes a member of a social website named Cliquesters. Things begin to go wrong when Taylor's brother, Eric hacks into her account and posts a defamatory message about his sister. Students at school write horrid comments about her and she becomes afraid to face her friends at school. Taylor also meets "James" online and thinks that he's just being nice, but winds up spreading a rumor that Taylor slept with him. Taylor gets pegged as a "slut" and "whore" as a result of the bullying. The abuse that Taylor receives from the hands of her schoolmates pushes her to a breaking point. Scott also tells Taylor that he can't take her to the dance and Cheyenne and Samantha begin to turn their backs on Taylor. Overcome with depression, Taylor posts a video online saying that she can no longer live with herself. Samantha sees this and quickly goes to Taylor's house and finds her trying to commit suicide by overdosing with pills, but can't get the cap off. Then, Taylor was sent to a hospital. Taylor's mom learns from the incident and takes on the school system and state legislation to prevent others from going through the same problem as her daughter. Then, Taylor's mom recommends that she go to a support group and get help. She finds that one of her classmates, Caleb is going through the same exact thing only he's targeted for being gay. Taylor finds support in the group and deals with the bullying much better. She finds out that her best friend Samantha is the one who created the "James" profile and set Taylor up. Samantha feels real guilty and becomes a victim of Cyberbullying herself. Taylor finds out about this and tells her about her support group. Taylor eventually forgives Sam and their friendship is rekindled. Taylor, Samantha, Cheyenne, Caleb and Scott all stand up against Lindsay in the end and a law is passed to help fight against bullying. Cast Amy Rose 12.jpg|Amy as Taylor Hillridge, a 17-year-old girl who gets her own laptop computer for her birthday|link=Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit 4.jpg|Cream as Samantha Caldone, Taylor's best friend|link=Cream the Rabbit Vanilla smiled 2.jpg|Vanilla as Kris Hillridge, Taylor's mother and divorced her husband a few months ago.|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Silver the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Silver as Scott Ozsik, Taylor's crush|link=Silver the Hedgehog Cosmo the Seedrian 2.jpg|Cosmo as Cheyenne Mortenson, Taylor's friend|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Rouge the Bat.jpg|Rouge as Lindsay Fordyce, the queen bee at Taylor's high school and constantly harasses people online.|link=Rouge the Bat Miles "Tails" Prower 3.jpg|Tails as Caleb, a gay student at Taylor's school and is also a victim of cyberbullying.|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Shadow the Hedgehog 6.jpg|Shadow as Eric Hillridge, Taylor's brother|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Maria as Karen Caldone, Samantha's mother|link=Maria the Hedgehog Victoria the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Victoria as Becca, Lindsay's friend|link=Victoria Cullen Category:Amy Style Movies Category:Sonic Style Movies